LOVE and HATE
by Silly Lilly
Summary: Lilly, Oliver, oneshot. 2 little stories that Lilly tells us about what LOVE really is, and what HATE really is. 2 little words can mean a lot.


_**A/N: Here's a little one-shot. I mean, really little. It's very short, but I think it has a good moral. Please read, and review!!**_

So I've been reading all these books lately… and I've noticed something about all of them. They all have to do with love. What's so great about a 4 letter word like that? It's not like anyone _really_ knows what it is… well… until they're married or something… but that's not the point.

Miley has a boyfriend, Jake, right? Right. She's all lovey-dovey with him and it gets soooo annoying! She always says stuff like, "Oh my gosh, I just had the _best_ date with Jake. It was _so _romantic, and I love him so much!" _Blah, blah, blah!_

I am proud to say that I don't say stuff like, "I love him." I don't even have a crush on anyone. Oliver likes me, not love, but like. You know how I know? Well… it all started when I was just finishing up some homework in my room…

_The phone started ringing, so my mom answered it, like always. I even heard her from downstairs. _

"_Hello?" She said. _

_And then someone else was talking, but of course I couldn't hear it. _

"_Oh yes, hold on." She said again. Then she called for me to pick up the phone, so I did. _

"_Hello?" I answered. _

"_Hey… uh… this is Oliver." He said. _

"_Oh, hey, what's up?" I asked. _

"_Nothing really… I'm just playing on the computer. What about you?" _

"_I'm finishing up some homework. If you don't mind my asking, why did you call?" _

"_Oh, I was just calling 'cause…" He started, but then I guess someone took the phone from him._

"_Oliver wants to know if you'll go out with him!!!" Some guy yelled in the phone. _

_I heard laughing in that back-round, so I guessed it was just a dare. I quickly hung up the phone. Why would I even answer if they were joking? I mean, really. _

_The phone rang again. My mom answered it again, and it was for me… again. _

"_Hello?" I said. _

"_YES OR NO???" The same guy asked. _

"_NO!" I said… more like yelled. _

"_Fine, bye." He said. _

"_Bye." I hung up and went back to doing homework. _

You get it? I sure hope you do, 'cause that's how this whole thing started. That next day at school (they called on a Friday night, so this happened on Monday) was really weird…

_As I was walking to my class, I dropped my books, and I started to pick them up, but then one of Oliver's friends bent down and helped me. _

"_Hey Lilly, sorry about Friday." He said. _

"_Did you guys really mean it, or were you just joking around?" I asked. _

"_Ask Oliver, he might tell you." _

_When he was done helping me, I went to go talk to Oliver. Maybe he really does like me, I thought. _

"_Hey Oliver, about Friday night…" I started. _

"_I'm sorry." He said without giving me a chance to say anything else. _

"_No, you don't have to be sorry, I just want to know if you really meant it…" This was awkward…_

"_Well… yeah…I did. I meant it." _

AKWARDNESS!!!

I thought it was really, well, brave of him to say that. I would never have the courage to do that.

So after he told me, I said no. He got all mad, but he said he understood.

This brings me back to the four letter word, 'love'. He didn't _love_ me, but he did like me. If he really loved me, then he would kiss me or something. I don't know, I've never known what _love_ really is.

The four letter word _hate_ means something entirely different. _Hate_ means that you never want to talk to them, or even see the person. No one _hates_ anyone. I ha—I _dislike_ it how when ever someone is in a fight with someone else, one of the people always say that they _hate_ you, but do they really mean it? I don't know… that's why I'm asking!!!

If you ever figure out what either of those four letter words mean, can you tell me?

_**A/N: Sudden ending, and short, but I kind of liked it. The first 'example' that Lilly gave really happened to me in real life. Actually, you could say that I was Oliver in that situation, and my crush was Lilly. Don't worry, my crush isn't a girl, and I am not a guy!! LOL. Please review!!**_


End file.
